


Sin noches de luna llena

by My__Written



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: Fandom:  Cartoons: Batman the Animated Series/ y varios otros mundosPersonajes: Bruce Wayne & Anthony Romulus/Lupus más diversos personajes de otros comics o series animadas de DCTony busca la cura de su enfermedad en manos de quien menos se imagina, sus amigos le apoyan, pero ¿que hace invitando a los mas ricos de Gotham City?Prevalecerá estos dos personajes.





	Sin noches de luna llena

**Author's Note:**

> O-S.  
> Otros personajes a conciderar: Lex Luthor, supervillano de Metrópolis y némesis de Superman/Clark Kent (chico granjero). Algunos de los personajes de Flash y porque no alguno de Arrow.

 

 

—Doctor Wells, bienvenido. —La seductora voz de Verónica, entro en los oídos de los tres hombres presentes.

—Sr. Lupus, ah, señor Luthor. —La presencia del buen doctor incita el corrido de voces en susurros que Lupus tuvo que ignorar.

Los pozos se tomaron la copa que la encantadora señorita Ronny le ofreció, también contó con la burguesía de varias ciudades, si bien a él le gustó tanto la hipocresía como la celebridad en ocasiones como ese es el momento más rápido. con su novio, _el amor era un desperdicio._

—Verónica porque no acompañará al buen doctor. —Lupus dijo con voz serena y la dama de ojos verdes sonrió encantada.

—Claro—secundo seductoramente—, doctor. —Ronny tomo del brazo a sr. Wells y lo llevo a la planta superior para que se instalarse. Tony dejo de mirar las escaleras y observo que sus invitados que volvían a sus charlas normales, menos dos de ellos ¿conciencia? Lo dudaba.

—Vamos con tu chico, Lex.

Lex Luthor caminó derecho, con el porte que su familia se distinguía. Pero la verdad no le gustaba que se expresaran así de su pareja, de por si ya era un poco ‘nervioso’ el hombre.

—No le digas así.

—Claro, solo tú, y no te culpo. Es muy guapo. —Las mejillas de Clark se colorearon y Tony no creyó que haya oído sus palabras, en cambio Lex hizo un sonido nada lindo con su garganta. Bueno que sensible se dijo.

—¡Lex, volviste! —Clark embutido en un sweater azul que hacía de sus ojos unos faros envolvió a su pareja y Bruce tenía a una linda señorita Beaumont a su lado.

—Que bien se ven, no lo crees cariño. —la amable señorita Beaumont a los ojos de Tony era muy pegajosa y Luthor no tenía la paciencia para una niña mimada.

—Sí. Linda pareja. —con voz seria como era de esperarse Weyne hablo.

—Bueno, ese es el motivo para estas vacaciones. También que mi adorada hermana estará por aquí.

Ronny volvió con el doctor y lo llevo donde estaba el estudio, Tony se despidió de los invitados a su lado y caminó a ver al gran doc. Después de todo era para eso que la ‘improvisada’ fiesta o mejor dicho el retiro se hizo. Un fin d semana en las montañas nevadas eran un refrescante alicate para sus más ‘íntimos’ amigos, o solo los jóvenes con mas dinero en Gotham City.

—Sr. Lupus no creí que estuviera tan lleno este recinto.

—Vera, doctor. Tenía que salir de Gotham no podía desaparecer. Ellos estarán solo un fin de semana, ya que no tienen tiempo, pero yo tampoco.

—Claro, la luna.

Wells miró a la señorita Vreeland, la encantadora pelirroja de piernas largas y ojos verdes, sí, la adorada señorita Vreeland.

—Ronny lo sabe todo.

El doctor levanto una de sus tan agraciadas cejas, y regalando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas de lado o eso pensó Ronny antes de contestar con una sonrisa algo torcida—. ¿Todo?

—Todo, doc. Wells. —Ronny se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón y Anthony colocó su mano en sus piernas, era el único que estaba dispuesto a quitarle ese mal.

—Revise las muestras de sangre que llegaron al laboratorio, pero debe de saber que es algo irreversible, las células mutaron, ese ‘virus’ estaba en su cuerpo; doctor Milo solo expuso las células ‘infectadas’ a desarrollarse y créame cuando le dijo que, con su profesión, eso es una ventaja.

—Que quiere decir.

—No hay daño colateral de que alberge esas células licantropías en su sistema.

—¿Daños colaterales? y que me dice que me convierta en un monstruo cada vez al mes.

—Hay peores males, señor Lupus.

—No creo, además mi vida social también está en juego.

—Creo que no. Solo vea, esta aquí con la crema innata de Gotham City y ellos no lo saben.

El doctor Wells caminó por el espacio de la habitación tenía que memorizar todo lo que le pudiera servir en un futuro, no por nada él y la doctora Snow estaban ayudando al sr. Lupus. Si bien el Allen les dijo que sería conveniente (no en esas palabras, claro) estar bien con Batman, sí el oportunista del Capitán Frío. Además, que su hija aun andaba por este planeta conociendo ciudades y países y cuando lo hacía no sabía cómo encontrarla sin estar hackeando los satélites de grandes empresas, entre ellas Wayne y Luthor. Y una muy nueva organización encontrada por él.

—Mi amigo — el sr. Lupus lo volvió a la realidad— el cree que podría ayudar. Tiene la tecnología    

—No, créame, señor Lupus, no cambie nada de su ser. Solo control. Es lo único que le puedo ayudar, a controlar lo que es.

Observo como la señorita ‘Ronny’ y Anthony se miraban. Y los dejo tener su conversación muda.

Ellos tenían un futuro planeado. —recordaba Tony—Algo que ambas familias iban a salir beneficiadas. Pero si no encontraba la cura de su ‘enfermedad’ no sabían que hacer o ese era el plan inicial.

—Verónica, que piensas.

—No lo sé, tú eres el que sufre Anthony.

Ronny tembló de solo pensar en otra noche de luna llena, recordó el mes pasado, el dolor, el sonido de huesos rompiéndose para poder crear a la bestia que su amigo llegaba a hacer. No era justo.

—Cree que Tony pueda llegar a sacar provecho de esto, doctor. —Verónica no quitaría el dedo del reglón si podía ayudar a su amante. Nada que la familia de su padre haya hecho algo mal, pero ella no sería la siguiente en la línea de la mafia, por decirlo de algún modo.

—Por supuesto, señorita. 

—Si hay control Tony podrá no convertirse en esa cosa.

—Puede, pero vea el lado positivo. Fuerza, instintos de supervivencia al cien por ciento. Nada lo detendría. Podría ser más veloz que la media, incluso mas fuerte de lo que podría llegar a ser.

—Entonces lo haremos—Anthony se levantó y encaminó a la puerta. Miró a Ronny y ella le siguió— esta en su casa, doctor Wells.

Ronny quedo viendo la puerta y su cara mostro algo que la verdad el doctor Wells nunca pensó, miedo. Pero no el miedo que el cuerpo siente cuando sabe que algo le pasara, sino miedo por otra persona, una persona amada. Lamentablemente el sr. Wells no ama a nadie que no sea su propia hija, la señorita Jessy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologo o prefacio de: Los cimientos del caos


End file.
